


Yes, Please

by lary



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Lost RPF
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lary/pseuds/lary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom was sure the kiss had been nothing different for Naveen, and he had thought nothing different about it himself. Just for a laugh. Then why was he still thinking about those lips on his?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Lost Season 2 Blooper Reel and Late Late Show with Dominic Monaghan in 2005
> 
> The first fic I have written, comments very welcome.
> 
> Disclaimer: The following situations never happened, are complete fiction, and not to be taken as real or as accurate depictions of the people involved.

 

 

Dom tried to laugh it off, but it stuck to him. He knew he was being dumb. It's not like they hadn't exchanged kisses before.

  
_Not like that one._

  
It had been a joke, just like the other times. They had been entertaining themselves and others by kissing at the most awkward times since they got to Hawaii. It was fun to kiss with Naveen, and it was fun to catch the surprised looks from the surrounding people, before they all burst into laughter. But this time. He was sure it had been nothing different for Naveen, and he had thought nothing different about it himself. Just for a laugh. Then why was he still thinking about those lips on his?

 

  
////

 

  
It had been a long day. They were shooting a beach scene between Charlie and Sayid. They finally had all the lines down, but the director was still fussing about atmosphere and environment and all that crap. Dom was sure it was important for the show, but after sitting on his arse all day he was finding it hard to concentrate anymore. Naveen was feeling the same, by the way he was sighing. Loudly. Dom thought the crew must hear that, despite standing several feet back from where they were sitting. He grinned to himself.

  
“What's so funny?”

  
Dom turned to look at Naveen, who had spotted Dom's smirk and was now smiling, too. That's how it had been between them, from the start. They had the same sense of humour; they would feed off each other's reactions and get a laugh out of the most frustrating situations.

  
“Just thinking, you're sighing so hard the crew must be deaf not to hear it.”

  
Naveen's smile widened. “It's just so fucking exasperating. They just can't progress with it. We certainly have given them an abundance of atmosphere.”

  
Dom couldn't help but laugh at that. The director had surely gone on and on about atmosphere.

  
“C'mon, mate, they'll hear you. You'll get a bloody lecture and then I'll have to sit through that, too. You've noticed he's on a mood.”

  
“Oh, yes. That is understandable, though,” Naveen had that mischievous glint in his brown eyes.

  
Dom smiled enquiringly. “And how come is that?”

  
“Well, anybody would get jealous, not being able to participate in this male bonding.”

  
Dom went very serious. “Oh, of course. How thoughtless of us, not to invite him to join.”

  
“Just awful, sweetie,” Naveen had the same somber tone, “such a tease.”

  
“Certainly, my love.” Dom took Naveen's hands in his own, looking deep into his eyes.

  
Naveen started in pretend surprise, and then he leaned in to kiss him, hands travelling on his body. Dom descended slowly on the sand Naveen on top of him. A smile was lingering in his brown eyes. Dom felt the weight and heat of his body, the familiar taste. _Coffee_. It seemed like Naveen always tasted like coffee, regardless of whether he'd had any.

  
At the noises from people gathered behind them, Dom was expecting Naveen to do something to turn it into a joke, and wasn't surprised when he started humping him animatedly. The crew started laughing, and to their relief there was the amused voice of the director going, “Okay, I think that's enough for today.”

  
Naveen rolled off Dom onto his back. “Finally.”

  
Dom turned to wink at the man. “Would've made a move on you sooner, had I known.”

  
There was a strange glint in Naveen's eyes, when he said silently, “Oh, I wish you would have”. Dom felt something stirring under his skin at that. He felt like he couldn't turn his gaze from those dark eyes.

  
_God, what the hell is the matter with me. We're just having a laugh._

  
He was suddenly afraid that the abrupt arousal would read clearly from his face, apparent to everybody. He sprung up, beaming at the people around them, and offering his hand to Naveen. “Time to get up, sweetie.”

  
Naveen grabbed it, grinning at the crew. “That's what you get with making us work for nine hours straight – an Iraqi torturer fornicating with a hobbit.”

  
Dom burst out laughing. “Oh, shut it, you cunt.”

 

  
////

 

  
Some of the cast were gathered on Naveen's floor watching the Two Towers. None of them lived permanently in Hawaii, and they enjoyed spending time together, so they had started watching each other's films. It was Dom's night tonight. He always felt kind of funny watching himself, but he was proud of his part in the film, and liked the fact that it was enjoyed by the other actors. There was just something unique in the way colleagues were able to get and appreciate your work.

  
The others had insisted on watching the trilogy as a marathon. He was positive that they wouldn't be able to get through them all in one sitting, especially since they had only started around 5pm. Dom glanced at Naveen, who was sitting on the couch, with Maggie's head in his lap. They were distracted from the film by all the flirting. Dom smiled, turning his face back towards the screen and focusing on the story. He felt satisfied that his earlier thoughts were just a passing curiosity. Besides a few flutters, he had been feeling all normal again around Naveen.

  
He grabbed some crisps and went back to watching the film.

 

  
////

 

  
Still an hour left of the Return of the King. Dom had been right. It was two o'clock in the morning and most everybody had left. The few people in the room seemed half asleep.

  
Maggie had been the first to tire. She made a comment about it getting late, smiling at Naveen, and had seemed slightly disappointed when the man had simply walked her to the door to say goodnight. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, “see you later, babe.” Sitting back on the living room couch, he winked at Dom, “now you've got to come over here to keep me company, honey”.

  
“Of course, dear”. Dom got up and sat on the couch next to Naveen, who welcomed him with a warm kiss. _Coffee_ , he though, and felt himself flushing as the earlier feelings came rushing back. He felt heady, looking into Naveen's dark eyes. Dom broke away from the kiss and turned to watch the film again, unable to tell if he felt more reluctant or relieved. He could feel the other man's eyes on him for a long moment.

  
Dom had the sudden urge to turn back and continue kissing, ignoring both the film and the other people. He didn't dare to avert his eyes from the screen, even when he felt sure Naveen had focused on the story once more. He couldn't really concentrate, and welcomed the distractions when more people started to leave.

  
Jorge was the last one, now. “Okay, guys, this is it.” He was getting up. “God, does Peter Jackson know how to draw out a movie. No offence, Dom.”

  
Dom laughed. “You think it's the first time I've heard that?” The last couple of hours of Lord of the Rings were always the point when even the most enthusiastic fans started to give up on the marathon. “I told you we shouldn't take on all of them.”

  
“Yeah, you were right,” Jorge smiled, “I'm off, see you tomorrow.”

  
Dom glanced at Naveen, who was dozing off on the other side of the couch. _No way I'm going to_ _finish my own film alone. Too pathetic._ He grinned, shutting the TV, and leaned back on the couch.

  
“Dom,” Naveen wasn't asleep after all, “why don't you tell me about your man-crush?”

  
Dom blushed a bit, looking at Naveen. “You saw me on the Late Late Show?”

  
“Naturally.” His brown eyes glinted teasingly in the low light of the living room.

  
Dom felt self-conscious under Naveen's probing gaze. Then he felt stupid again. If he was comfortable announcing his first-ever crush on a man to all the world on TV, why on earth should he be coy about it with Naveen? “Well, what do you want to know?”

  
“What kind on things intrigue you in him?” Naveen's voice was a low purr.

  
Looking at Naveen felt impossible, but he didn't want the man to notice his discomfort. He felt suddenly very aware of the fact that it was just the two of them in the room. “He's got a nice smile. Cute. And I like the fact that he's such a good surfer. It's exciting when a person is enthusiastic about something and isn't afraid to show it.”

  
Naveen smiled, “yes, it is definitely engaging to see a person...passionate.”

  
_Fucking hell._ The flirtatious tone of Naveen's voice at the last word, Dom felt it right in his gut. He continued quickly, “And, um, he's got a really hot body. Obviously, you know, he's a surfing instructor, so he's got to be fit...” He grinned, glancing at his feet. He felt jittery, looking back at the other man.

  
“Mm-hm.” Naveen smiled at him, moving just slightly to a better position. The light came from behind him, outlining the muscles on his arms visible under the white t-shirt he was wearing. It almost seemed like the man was doing it on purpose. He couldn't help but think about how it would feel to run his hands on the brown skin. Dom caught himself staring, and quickly developed an interest in the empty Coca Cola bottle on the table. Naveen's voice sounded slightly amused.

 

“And why do you think he's the first guy to get your interest? That is, beyond the fact that he's a captivating surfer?”

  
Dom thought for a moment. “I guess it's also something about the situation. Living here and stuff, it's all new and, I don't know, makes you think about things. And, besides, he's very much straight and all, so it's not like I'd have to think about whether I want to do anything about it, you know?”

  
“Yes, I know what you mean. Actually, the first time I was interested in a man was a lot like that.”

  
The man's words made Dom feel a jolt of excitement, which he didn't really want to examine too hard. He was more than happy to move the conversation away from his own crush. “Yeah, when was that?”

  
“I was in my twenties. He was a friend, a married friend. Of course, I never enlightened him about it.” Naveen laughed. “Wouldn't have dreamed of it. He was safe, because our relationship was strictly platonic, we did nothing to disturb that. At the time it seemed important to never cross any boundaries of physical intimacy with friends. But I've overcome that, as you have undoubtedly perceived.” He winked at Dom.

  
Dom grinned. “Really? I'm stunned.”

  
“Yeah, well, life has certainly become more... enjoyable... after losing some of those inhibitions.” Naveen was looking straight at Dom, with just a hint of a smile.

  
_How in God's name does he do that? Make a simple expression convey pure sex._ Dom felt his mouth dry, feeling unable to speak. Not that he would've known what to say, anyway. It seemed like his mind was suddenly a complete blank. He didn't need to talk, though, for Naveen went on in a low, soft voice.

  
“I've also improved at expressing my desires.” The man got up and walked over to stand in front of him. He felt frozen to the spot by those brown eyes, heat spreading from his gut to everywhere in his body. Naveen's voice was a deep murmur, “like right now, I would like to kiss you. Would you like me to?”

  
Dom found his lost voice again, though it had acquired a husky quality he didn't recognise. “You don't usually have to ask, do you?”

  
Naveen smiled. “No, but usually we are not alone.”

  
That much was true. _It's not that different, though, is it?_ Dom found himself thinking. Maybe. Looking at Naveen was distracting. The man had a hungry look in his eyes. He felt the debate in his head shutting down, pushed aside by a stronger feeling. Want.

  
Dom stood up, running his hand on the other man's arm. “Yes. I'd like it,” he whispered. Naveen's eyes darkened, as he pulled Dom closer to kiss him. _Coffee_ , he thought, followed with _god, alone is_ _totally different._ He felt breathless. Naveen held him in a strong embrace, kissing him passionately. Dom felt engulfed by the heat radiating from the other man. No laughter in the eyes, anymore. Just lust, intense enough to match his own. Dom felt consumed by it, overwhelmed. He felt himself getting hard. He broke away from the kiss. The words came with difficulty, as he gasped for breath.

  
“I need a second... I just... I really don't know what I'm doing, here.” He looked away. He wanted to lean back into the kiss. Yet he felt vulnerable, his desire laid bare in front of the other man.

  
“Do you wish me to let go?” Naveen was still holding him. His voice was warm, understanding. Dom looked into his eyes, he saw the same warmth, affection. The intense attraction was just as evident. _He isn't trying to hide it_. The thought made him feel reassured. He shook his head, “no, please don't.” He looked away from the other man's gaze.

  
Dom's head was spinning. The extent of what he had ever felt towards a man could be described as bi-curious, at most, and even that was so recent. And yet. He wanted to sink into the kiss again. He wanted to run his lips over Naveen's body. He wanted to feel the warm hands all over him. Even picturing the other man naked took his breath away. He tried to ground himself. The steady arms around him made him feel comfortable. Contented, safe. He slowly felt himself relax in the other man's embrace, his hesitation melting away. _Yes, I want all that._

  
Dom turned back to look at Naveen. He ran his hand through the man's dark curls, kissing him again. Slower and softer. Naveen made a sound of pleasure, which made Dom's skin feel electrified. Breathing in his scent, he became fully conscious of how badly he desired to be more intimate with the man. Naveen opened up to the kiss, holding on to Dom.

  
This time his body's reaction didn't come as a surprise, as he felt his trousers getting tighter. He kissed Naveen more intensely moving closer, his cock pressing against the man's thigh. Dom felt him take a sharp breath, then the hot, wanting lips were back on his. Dom pushed his hands under Naveen's shirt, feeling the muscled back. He started to pull the shirt upwards, and was quickly joined by impatient hands helping him to remove it.

  
Dom looked at Naveen. The man looked beautiful. His brown skin, the tight muscles underneath. Dom ran his hands over them, through the hair on his chest, feeling the warmth of his body. He pressed his lips against it, kissing the man's chest, licking him, tasting the salty skin. Naveen's hands were lightly caressing Dom's shoulders and back. He was clearly enjoying Dom's mouth on him, exhaling small moans of pleasure.

  
The low sounds emanating from the man made Dom lose himself. His brain shut off, all that was left was the feeling of the other man, his scent, the heat radiating from his body, the sounds of pleasure. He was immersed by the urge to drown himself into the man, he yearned to feel more, to hear more, to make the other man gasp and roar and yell.

  
He kissed Naveen's neck, biting on his shoulder, and felt a jolt of excitement at the heated growl rising from the man. _I want to see, I want to see that sound,_ Dom thought, raising his head to look at the other man's face.

  
The brown eyes were hot on him, and Dom looked right into them, kissing him intently. He felt the other man's hands on his back, running through his hair. He moved his own hands to caress Naveen's back, and then he pressed his nails into his skin. Lightly, at first, but at seeing the other man's savouring expression he pressed harder. Naveen's eyes closed, and he made a low, deep sound.

  
“Ahhh, fuck, yes.” Naveen was breathing heavy.

  
Naveen's voice was thick with lust, Dom felt it cut right through him. I want to feel it. Dom dug his nails in again with one hand, lowering the other to feel Naveen's stiff cock. The other man tensed at the touch, grasping hard on him.

  
“Oh, shit. Ahh.”

  
Dom felt his own breathing become laboured, as he stroked Naveen through the fabric of the jeans. _God, he sounds amazing._ The man was holding onto him, trembling, eyes shut. Dom saw his cock stiffen at the touch of his hand. _Fuck, that looks good._ His own cock was pressing hard against his trousers.

  
Naveen's voice was coming through gasps of air, “I... have to... I need to sit down.” He felt Naveen shift, taking off the jeans and underwear, before he sunk down to the couch. Dom gulped at the sight. The other man was naked in front of him, leaning back on the couch, looking right at him, eyes full of desire. Dom felt the hot waves of arousal hit him. _He looks even better than I thought_.

  
“Please, Dominic, you undress, as well.”

  
A shiver went through him at the sound of Naveen saying his name. He looked into the man's eyes, which seemed almost black, watching Dom hungrily. _He wants to see me, too._ He would have expected the thought to make him feel uncomfortably self-conscious. Instead, he felt enticed.

  
He begun to take off his shirt slowly. Naveen started to stroke himself gently, which made Dom's breath come faster. Dom removed his trousers, while the other man watched. He could hear Naveen become more aroused. As he finally slid off his boxers, he heard a sharp intake of breath. Dom was surprised at how much it turned him on to see the lust so plainly visible on the other man's face.

  
As soon as he descended on the couch, Naveen was heavy on top of him. His hot body pressed against him, and he felt their cocks rubbing each other. “Ahhh,” Dom gasped, “fuck, this is good.” Naveen's eyes flashed dark, he moved against him, thrusting his hard shaft into his. Dom pulled him down, kissing him hard, relishing the other man's weight on him. He was absorbed  into the feeling, as Naveen rocked on top of him, kissing and biting his neck. He pushed against the  
man, grinding his cock against him.

  
Looking at his face, Naveen grabbed Dom's cock, pumping slowly. Dom took hold of the man, pressing his nails into his skin, hard. His touch felt way too good. His head fell back as he moaned his pleasure. “Ohh.” His eyes shut, he shivered under Naveen, as the man continued to stroke him. Feeling Naveen's lips on his, he kissed him eagerly.

  
As the man broke the kiss, Dom felt his ragged breathing. Naveen's eyes were dark in arousal, his voice was deep with it.

  
“I want to fuck you,” Naveen said in a low murmur, “would you like me to?”

  
At the man's words, Dom was filled with intense anticipation. _Yes, oh god yes, I want that_ , he realised with a start. “Yes, I'd like it. Very much.”

  
Naveen was looking at Dom, eyes full of lust. “Perfect.” He reached to take something from the table drawer. Lube. He gasped as Naveen touched him, stroking Dom's cock gently as he slid two fingers slowly inside him. He felt the man's fingers move inside him, opening him up, filling him. Naveen's hands were moving confidently, making Dom squirm with pleasure. The simultaneous sensations were overwhelming. _So good._ His cock was aching, hard, so close.

 

"Please, ohh, I'm ready now,” he gasped. The man ignored him, continuing to touch him in a way that was making him see stars. “Ahh, oh, fuck.”

  
Naveen was breathing into his ear, “what do you want?”

  
“Ohhh,” Dom was panting, aroused, “I want you... want you to fuck me.” The man's hands were still touching him, rendering Dom barely coherent. “Ohh, please.” He was trebling, moaning. The man's fingers made him ache to feel his cock inside him.

  
“You want that?” Naveen teased, clearly savouring having Dom in the powerless state, begging to be fucked. Dom was way beyond the point of caring.

  
“Yes. Ohh, fuck me, now, Naveen, please.”

  
The man finally withdrew his hand, allowing Dom to catch his breath. He was laying on the couch, legs spread wide open, looking at the other man. Dom felt himself tense slightly in expectation, as he watched Naveen slide on a condom, spreading lube on his cock.

  
Then the man was back on top of him, hot, wanting. The tip of his cock was pressing against his entrance. Naveen clutched his shoulder, as Dom moved himself forwards, the hard cock sliding inside him. The pressure felt slightly uncomfortable, but Dom kept moving, desiring to feel the man filling him. Sinking fully into him, Naveen wailed, “ohh, god,” the sound mixing with Dom's moan.

  
Naveen stayed still for a moment, kissing Dom heatedly. Dom was immersed into Naveen's kiss, his scent, the heat radiating from his body. He felt the man's cock fill him, the pressure feeling intensely good. Then the hard cock was sliding slowly inside him, as the Naveen begun rocking into him. He growled with pleasure, as he felt his cock rub against the man's stomach.

  
Dom was engulfed into the motion, the sounds, the sensation. Naveen inside him, his heat surrounding him. He felt himself getting closer, as Naveen pushed into him over and over. “Ahh, I don't think... ohh, I can't... take it much longer.”

  
Naveen thrust into him, harder, faster, holding him still with his right hand. His left hand wrapped around Dom's shaft, jerking him, sending him over the edge. “Ohhh, fuck, god,” he wailed, his cock finally erupting in pleasure. His whole body was shivering, his gut throbbing. Naveen jammed into him, growling, his cock pulsing inside Dom. Then his hot, trembling body collapsed on him.

  
Dom was breathing hard. Naveen's weight felt both uncomfortable and pleasant on top of him. He held on to the man, breathing in his smell, until Naveen shifted, reaching to throw away the condom. He turned back to lay beside Dom, kissing him softly. Dom shivered, his breathing finally steadying.

  
Dom wanted to express the pleasure he was experiencing, but all he managed was, “holy fuck.”

  
Naveen laughed. “Holy, indeed.”

  
Dom moved on the couch so that they both fit on it, pressed against each other. He felt sleepy. Naveen was so warm beside him. He wanted to keep looking at the man, but his eyes were forcing themselves closed. The last thing he heard was Naveen's whisper.

  
“If you wished to stay over after tomorrow's film, I would not mind in the least.”

  
Dom smiled, drowsy. “That would be good.”

 

  
End

 

 


End file.
